


Triangle

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: In which Newt returns to New York with his elder brother in tow, who so happens to be an old friend and former lover of Percival Graves. He's also particularly interested in the Obscurial known as Credence Barebone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingindanorf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingindanorf/gifts).



> Starts off light and then very angsty. Basically kingindanorf wants to see Theseus suffer from unrequited love haha.

**1: Newt**

Newt loves his older brother, he truly does, but he can be a coddling pain in the arse when he takes his role as elder brother too seriously. Theseus had been so proud of him when he had gotten news of his involvement with the dark wizard’s capture in New York, and had asked about his friend, who turns out to be the Director of Magical Security. Newt barely remembers of his brother being acquainted with the Director, but after he’d left New York the first time, it was only when Tina sent him a letter the following month that he caught wind of the real Percival Graves being found by no other than Credence himself who was presumed dead after the incident in the subway.

Newt followed up with a couple more visits to America the following months to check on Frank whom he’d released into the skies back then, and also to see Tina and Credence. He found out that Credence had survived with the last bit of Obscurus matter Newt had spotted at the subway, and that little piece of him had found Percival Graves, and from there, both were healing and recuperating together, with the older gent offering shelter to the young Obscurial.

Credence had looked healthier, happier, more confident and comfortable with himself when Newt first visited him. He’s fully accepted his magic, and though he still has the Obscurus within him, there hasn’t been any signs of distress or problems from what Newt has observed and it’s a good sign. Percival Graves, meanwhile, was uncannily similar to the imposter that had them fooled months prior. The only difference is that the man currently has a new scar on his face running across his mouth, and the look of utter adoration that is only ever directed to Credence.

He’d wondered if he was the only one who noticed, but Tina had always looked embarrassed around the two, and Queenie just grinned happily whenever she watched them. Only Credence had looked oblivious, even though Newt was sure the both of them were pining after one another.

What  _ is _ surprising, is his elder brother’s renewed interest in the Director after Newt told him of the man’s new ward. Credence is officially under Percival Graves’ care, and the crestfallen look on Theseus’ face told him that there is more than just  _ ‘I didn’t think that grump had it in him to be a teacher _ ’.

And so, he’d reluctantly brought his brother along on his next visit to New York.

When Graves greeted Theseus with a friendlier than usual smile, Newt finally remembers that his elder brother  _ had _ mentioned their… intimate relationship back then, when they were both enlisted into the Great War. Well, this will be awkward, Newt thinks, as he glances to Credence who’s standing by Graves. He looks startled as he’s looking between the two Scamanders, and though his face appears unchanged, Newt noticed the confusion in his eyes when the two older men had greeted each other.

Theseus is his charming, friendly self as he introduces himself to Credence. The young Obscurial looks surprised by the greeting, but he’s flushed from embarrassment. Newt knows the boy is rather nervous and isn’t used to people still, but then when his eyes stray to Graves…

_ Uh oh _ , Newt thinks as he observes the Director. The man’s glaring at Theseus. What…? And then a thought sparks a light in his head. He recognises that look, he’s seen it on the many creatures he’s observed in his studies and adventures.  _ This creature is possessive of his mate _ . 

Oh boy, this will be something to watch. Newt wonders if he should say anything, but he decides not to. He doesn’t even know if Graves and Credence are officially  _ together _ from the last he’s seen them pining for one another, but if Graves is being that apprehensive to his brother who’s still holding a candle for the Director… well.

Newt decides this will be interesting to watch. Even if it’ll be extremely awkward.

 

* * *

 

 

**2: Tina**

After Grindelwald’s arrest, the whole of MACUSA was in chaos due to the missing Director. For at least a month, all of the Aurors were out searching for their Head Auror. Tina had to pull constant all-nighters the moment she was reinstated her former position, and Queenie had to bring her hot cocoa and food nightly. She had been disappointed with herself for not noticing the imposter, for letting her mentor and superior down, and her need for redemption became her motivation.

She  _ had _ to find Mr. Graves! While the worst case scenario was that the man was dead, Tina had been holding on to the optimism that her superior was merely captured and hidden somewhere. She had to stay positive, or they would get nowhere. 

The answer to her worries had arrived in the form of very familiar black smoke that Tina noticed while passing by the level of Mr. Graves’ office level.

What came after was a lot of cursing, crying, confusion and a half-conscious Percival Graves stuffed in a suitcase. The black smoke had turned out to be none other than Credence Barebone, and even more things happened in the following months.

Of course, Tina had to tell Newt of Credence’s reappearance. She’s just glad that the boy is safe and no longer in danger. Even Mr. Graves had stood up for the boy and after the man had healed and returned to work, he’d offered to take the young Obscurial under his wing and teach him proper control and magic.

Which is to the shock and amusement of the whole of MACUSA because  _ Percival Graves has no patience for teaching _ . While the Director had been Tina’s mentor briefly, she knew first hand that the man certainly has no passion for it and would rather do things by himself than teach fresh graduates and newbies the ways of the Auror world. She’d been on the receiving end of the man’s harsh scoldings many times as a new Auror, so it had left her speechless when the man announced his desire to take Credence as his apprentice and ward.

And for them to be living together, even. Credence was initially given shelter under watch in the Woolworth building before Mr. Graves’ offer, so Tina would always visit him every lunch time, or when his visiting hours aren’t occupied by the Director himself (which is another matter that Tina thinks of a bit too much). 

“Are you alright with living with Mr. Graves, Credence?” Tina had asked him one day and the answer she received was a blush and a rare smile.

“Yes, there’s no other place I’d rather be,” the young man replied quietly. And that’s pretty much all Tina needs to know. She only really notices the other change in her boss on the day Credence is officially released to Mr. Graves’ care and the man had looked so pleased and soft in his expression that Tina almost thought that he was another imposter.

She doesn’t speak a word of it, but at least she isn’t the only one who noticed. She’s certainly seen Queenie beaming brightly whenever she sees the two of them together. Tina thinks it’s great especially since she’s seen the positive change in both of them. She wonders if Mr. Graves would end up adopting Credence.

She even asks Credence about it, and Mr. Graves, too. But she hadn’t expected the responses she was given. Mr. Graves looked offended and disgusted. Credence had blushed but looked upset. Tina wonders what she said wrong. Wouldn’t it be better to seal the deal and be a family?

But then Theseus Scamander comes along, and Tina starts thinking.

She decides to ask Newt about his older sibling, “Your brother is awfully friendly with Mr. Graves.” Newt gives her a pained look. She stares at him when she thinks of the implication of that look. “Um?”

“They’re uh, very close friends. From the war,” Newt tells her.

“I can see that they’re very close, yes.”

“Um… clo _ ser _ than just friends.”

“Best friends? Didn’t think Mr. Graves would have one.”

“No, Tina, I mean…” Newt tries to tell her without really saying, gesturing with his hands desperately. It takes Tina several moments before it hits her.

“You mean…” Tina’s brows are raised and Newt just nods. She snaps her open mouth shut and frowns. “Is - is he staying with Mr. Graves? Then what about Credence?”

“No, we’re staying at a hotel. I won’t allow him to impose on your boss anyway. But I don’t know, he said he wanted to meet Mr. Graves, and to see Credence too,” Newt informs her. “He’s just being weird about it.”

Tina is still processing the news that her boss had a relationship with Newt’s  _ brother _ . “In what way?”

“He’s… very interested in Credence? Asking him so many questions, keeps staring at him, just, making the lad squirm a lot. You know how Credence is,” Newt mutters. “But then he’ll change and be this sweet and chummy guy to your boss.”

“He’s not bullying Credence, is he?” Tina asks immediately, feeling protective.

“Oh! No, no, I don’t think so,” Newt replies quickly. “I’m just not sure what he’s doing. I’ve never seen him act like this.”

Tina huffs and ponders over it too.

“But you  _ do _ know that Mr. Graves and Credence have been dancing around each other right?”

“What.”

“You - you didn’t know?” Newt asks, surprised. “I thought you knew! You always look embarrassed around them!”

“Yes, well, I just thought they were too close, but not in that way. Oh…” Tina mutters.

“What is it?”

“I asked both of them when Mr. Graves would take him in as his adopted son…” Tina mutters, covering her face with her hands, embarrassed. She’d messed up!

Newt just gives her a sympathetic grimace.

“But what about your brother?”

“I don’t - I’m really not sure, but Mr. Graves doesn’t seem too happy with him talking to Credence much, though they just keep talking with each other, leaving the poor boy out.”

“Oh Merlin…I am so confused.”

“You’re not the only one.”

 

* * *

 

 

**3: Queenie**

Queenie absolutely adores the Barebone boy. She’s accompanied Tina in visiting the young man in the special containment area within MACUSA. It’s not exactly a prison, but Queenie can’t really say otherwise.

As a Legilimens, she hears and sees people’s thoughts. More troublesome and terrifying than one would think, but when she first meets Credence, the overwhelming pain and sorrow she gets from him almost leaves her in tears. But when he sees Tina, he lights up and smiles, his thoughts taking on memories of kindness and joy. It makes Queenie smile.

She can’t help but dote on the young man and sneak him pastries from Jacob’s bakeries, handing him candies and cake, just to see the boy happy. He’s a sweet little thing, cautiously optimistic and hopeful, and so kind and generous with his compliments in his head. But she had not expected the overwhelming  _ joy _ that fills the boy’s mind when Percival Graves comes to visit him. She can hear his thoughts, the quiet wishes and dreams and how intimate and innocent the young man is in his desires that Queenie has to turn away so as to not intrude.

When Mr. Graves announced that he will be taking Credence in, the boy is standing shyly behind him. He’s avoiding everyone’s eyes and seemingly shrink from the crowd, but Queenie can hear his thoughts clearly. The Director has his defenses up as always, but she can sense something like pride, hope and satisfaction. Queenie smiles as she realizes what’s going on.

After that, Queenie keeps a lookout for Mr. Graves. She likes to ask after the boy, how he’s doing, and she takes delight in the Director’s annoyance; she can almost feel the jealousy and possessiveness coming from him.

“He’s fine, Goldstein. As much as I appreciate all the hot cocoa and pastries you’re passing to him through me, I am a busy man,” Graves nearly growls. Queenie grins at him, amused by the emotion he’s not aware he’s displaying, and backs off, but she soon sees the man shopping the same pastries from Jacob’s shop.

She still sees the Barebone boy sometimes, when the Director brings him along. His mind is filled with the older man he’s living with and Queenie thinks it’s cute. She knows the Director is in the same state for the boy, and even though she can’t read his mind, she doesn’t need her abilities to see how much the man adores Credence. The way he keeps the boy close and not even subtly glaring any man or woman approaching his boy makes Queenie giggle to herself. Not even the President is spared from the Director’s possessive looks.

So when Tina’s boyfriend returns for another visit and brings along his older brother, Queenie is both amused and concerned. She’d decided to invite Newt, the elder Scamander, and Credence for a small dinner party. She quite missed the young man, and while she did want to invite the Director as well, she hadn’t because she didn’t want to cross any lines since he is a very high standing official and her boss. She had expected him to follow anyway though, because while Credence is the puppy here, his guardian is acting more like it. 

She smiles at Credence as the boy greets her at the Goldsteins’ door. He looks so much better, less scrawny and the awful hair cut has grown out and she thinks about dressing him up a bit, looking pretty for Director Graves. The boy’s mind is more guarded; she supposes her little secret should be known to him by now , but it isn’t a big deal. Besides, she’s sure the man would appreciate her handiwork on his boy, even with the disapproving brows.

Newt and his brother comes along, and Queenie appraises the elder Scamander immediately when she hears certain thoughts coming from Credence.

Theseus Scamander is definitely a charming man, handsome too in a rugged way. He’s very charismatic, and it’s easy to be friends with him. Queenie can see why Credence is nervous, but when she looks at the three of them, she’s a little confused.

Theseus sticks and speaks to Graves almost exclusively. Credence is looking at the two of them and has very conflicting thoughts. Graves is conversing with Theseus in a friendlier manner, but Queenie can’t read either of them. Sometimes Theseus throws a glance at Credence and smiles. Credence’s automatic response is to smile back albeit nervously, but whenever that happens, Graves is frowning at the both of them. If one were to look at the three, one could spot a very interesting triangle... 

Her older sister and Newt are giving each other looks, appearing both bothered and uncomfortable while throwing pitiful looks to Credence. She figures out the situation from their thoughts but keeps it to herself. And yet, there seems to be a misunderstanding too. 

Just  _ what _ is going on?

Queenie has the amusing thought of grabbing some snacks to eat while she watches the three.

Dinner is set out and it’s surprisingly rowdy. Mr. Graves talks more than expected, but it’s thanks to Theseus, who, like every older sibling, enjoys embarrassing his younger brother with childhood stories. Tina loves it, and Newt blushes. 

Credence is keeping up his smile despite the crestfallen air around him. She reaches out to pat the boy on his shoulder and Credence gives her a grateful look. Graves stops talking to Theseus abruptly to look at them. Queenie just grins at him knowingly, brushing off the gaze that’s bordering on a glare.

Fortunately for Queenie, that little distraction had the Director’s mental wall drop just a little, and she took a peek. And what she found there made her smile even wider. Mr. Graves notices, of course, and shoots a proper glare at her, while Credence looks worriedly between the two of them.

“Nothing to worry about, hun,” Queenie tells him with a smile. Credence smiles back at her uncertainly, before turning back to his food, eating slowly.

Tina and Newt are looking at everyone nervously. Everyone is just confused and Queenie, being the mischievous little imp queen she can be, absolutely loves how innocent everything is and how bad the misunderstandings have become. She worries a little about the young man, who’s so unsure of himself. She’s still not quite sure of Theseus, but he’s nice, at least, treats Credence with enough politeness despite knowing of his status. She just has some mind to scold the Director for being so wishy washy and so unlike his usual resolute actions.

Queenie  wonders if she should help them out or let them all flail helplessly around each other.  She’s considered helping, Credence especially, but at the same time it’s really not her place is it? And while she’s sensed some sadness and uncertainty and angst from the three of them, she’s sure it’ll work out.

The younger Goldstein grins to herself and decides on just being an audience.

 

* * *

 

 

**4: Credence**

Credence is a little… upset.

When Mr. Newt returned to New York a week ago, he’d brought along his older brother, Theseus. Mr. Newt had greeted Credence with a warm smile as usual. At first, Credence had been surprised upon meeting the elder sibling. He looks like an older Mr. Newt, with the same ginger hair, just cut shorter and neater, features sharper and rugged and masculine, while his frame is taller and broader, with a more charming smile and with an air of confidence that matches Mr. Graves’.

Theseus is a delightful man, with a captivating voice and attractive, handsome face. The way he speaks pleasantly and gets in one’s good graces easily would make anyone easily fall for him, and as it turns out, he also happens to be Mr. Graves’ old friend who’d been wanting to visit him.

“Thes, it’s good to see you,” Mr. Graves had said with a soft smile Credence rarely ever seen. Credence had to fake a smile as he shook hands with the older Scamander, and the man had given him a strange look despite his grin too.

“You must be Credence,” Theseus had greeted him, gripping his hand firmly, both hands on his.  “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Credence remembers blushing then, not expecting such a forward and over friendly greeting, glancing at Mr. Graves, who seems to be staring at Theseus with a disapproving gaze. He’s not sure what the man means with the look.

The two began talking between themselves after that, leaving Credence behind with Mr. Newt who gave him an apologetic look and explained that they will be in the city for a couple of weeks. Credence had barely managed to keep a straight face as the younger Scamander caught up with him and began to speak excitedly about his creatures. 

From what he’s heard from Mr. Newt, apparently the two older men had had an intimate relationship, since the Great War. Credence had been surprised that Mr. Newt spoke of their relationship so nonchalantly other than a tinge of embarrassment, but otherwise it appeared that it was an acceptable thing. It had left Credence in deep thought, as he had dreamt about it, to have the same kind of relationship between him and Mr. Graves. 

And Credence doesn’t know whether it’s true, but from how he’s seen the two interact with each other… it is highly likely. The thought of it makes Credence sigh, feeling disappointed at the low chances he has with Mr. Graves now that he's seen the older man's taste. Where Theseus is loud and bright and welcoming, Credence is the complete opposite. He's too young and inexperienced, too, for an esteemed person like Mr. Graves. Even Ms. Tina had asked Credence what he thought about Mr. Graves adopting him as a son. 

Credence has always liked Mr. Graves, ever since he’d met him nearly a year ago, while he was still under Ma. And Credence knows he likes the man more than a friend or a father figure or anything like that. Even after those… troubling events with a dark wizard, Credence, with the acceptance of his new, destructive powers, was fortunate as the older gent had been kind enough to open up his home to Credence and allowed him a place to live. He even taught Credence magic, even though Credence had been reluctant and afraid. Mr. Graves had said it was to repay him for being the one responsible in finding and rescuing the Director from the dark wizard’s imprisonment.

Their start to living together had been a year ago, but it had felt like a lifetime. Credence had enjoyed his time with Mr. Graves, and has considered the man’s home as his own. Perhaps, in that time, he thought he could stick with Mr. Graves much longer, and that maybe, he could stay with Mr. Graves as more than just the older man’s ward. 

Credence hasn’t met Mr. Theseus again after that. Mr. Graves had been adamant in keeping Credence away from the elder Scamander for whatever reason. Of course, it makes Credence suspicious, but he also feels a little resigned. Perhaps they’re catching up with each other, and maybe, they might be rekindling their former love? Ever since Theseus had come to visit him, Mr. Graves has been… busier. Credence knows the man is very busy due to his status, but he's been even more occupied as of late, returning home later, smelling of speakeasies and perfumes and cologne. Mr. Graves explains that he had to accompany his friend and catch up with him since they haven't met in so long. 

Credence sighs and goes back to studying, hoping that Mr. Graves wouldn’t return home too late for that day. In a few hours he’s preparing dinner, already automatically assuming his role. He’d insisted to cook for the man at least, and while Graves had been reluctant initially, the man had begun look forward to his meals. 

What he hadn’t expected, is the other person who came home with him.

“Uh, Credence?” the young man perks up when he hears Mr. Graves’ voice. Straightening himself out, he walks quickly to the door from the kitchen, stopping suddenly when he sees Theseus standing behind Mr. Graves. “Sorry for the last minute change, but Thes will be joining us for dinner.”

“Oh,” Credence says, blinking at the older ginger. “H-Hello, Mr. Theseus.” The man gives him his charming smile again and Credence can’t help but flush, still unused to such expressions from others. He had always preferred indoors, away from people anyway. Mr. Graves looks from him to Theseus, and then frowns.

“No need to be so stiff, lad,” Theseus laughs, clapping Credence’s shoulder familiarly. Credence tries to keep a smile, flinching just a little at the touch. But he doesn’t want to show he’s weak or a  _ freak _ , or to disappoint Mr. Graves after he’s been under the man’s tutelage for so long. So he smiles brighter and forces himself to relax. 

“Sorry, Mr. Theseus, I was just surprised,” Credence says.

“You can call me Thes,” the ginger smiles and Credence nods. He notices Graves’ burning gaze directed at Theseus. Credence isn’t sure what that look is about, maybe he wants alone time with Theseus, and Credence is just in the way? Credence keeps himself from sighing.

“Alright… Thes,” Credence nods again. He looks to Mr. Graves and asks, “Um, I’ll go prepare another plate then, Mr. Graves.”

“Thank you, Credence,” the man replies, blinking and turning to Credence with a softer look and a tentative smile. Both of them follow Credence to the dining room, talking between themselves in a hushed tone as Credence gets a plate for their guest.

“How are you with magic, Credence?” Theseus asks suddenly, as he watches Credence serve dinner. Credence freezes up, but barely managed to hide the flinch. He still isn’t very good with it, in his opinion, but he’s gotten a decent hold of his Obscurus. It no longer rampages, at least. But Mr. Graves is looking at the other man incredulously, like he can’t believe the words just came out of his mouth. He looks angrier by the second, but Credence isn’t sure why. Credence is used to the question by now, always being asked by rather mean-spirited employees at MACUSA whenever he visits Graves, but they’re usually silence by the same man with a glare. 

“Still used to the normal - I mean, no-maj way, Mr. Theseus- Thes,” Credence replies with an uncertain smile. “But I can do a few spells here and there.”

“How about the Obscurus?” Theseus asks with a smile. It doesn’t seem fake, more of concerned, but Graves is full out glaring at the ginger.

“Thes…” Mr. Graves warns, his voice low. Credence is more bothered by the pet name. He's heard the man call the other by the pet name a couple of times before, but it still digs into Credence as he's never heard Mr. Graves call anyone else so fondly. Proof of their deeper, more intimate relationship. The young man almost sighs despondently, but instead, he answers.

“I have full control of the Obscurus, Thes. There is no need to be afraid or wary of me,” Credence replies firmly, meeting Theseus’ gaze. He catches Mr. Graves’ proud look but he's focused on the strange smile Theseus is giving him. 

“That is good to hear, Credence,” the ginger says and Mr. Graves is back to frowning again.

They start dinner despite the tension and Credence tries to keep up his smile and attempts at socialising, not wanting to disappoint Mr. Graves. If Mr. Graves is happy with Theseus Scamander, well, who is he to interfere? He shouldn't get in their way or bother them, so Credence decides to behave and support them, while he worries about whether he would need to find a place to stay in the future. 

 

* * *

 

 

**5: Graves**

Graves is a little on edge.

He taps on his office desk impatiently, oblivious to Tina and the other Auror fidgeting uncomfortably as they pour over their current case.

“Uh, Mr. Graves, sir?” Tina tries. She gets a glare in response. After a moment the two Aurors are wordlessly dismissed but Tina is held back.

“Tina,” Graves starts, and Tina smiles at him nervously. “Is Credence with Newt today?”

“Um, yes?”

“Does that mean he’s with Theseus too?”

“I’m not sure, sir, uh.”

She’s been acting a little weird ever since the Scamanders have returned to New York. She’s clearly happy that her beau is with her; Newt Scamander is an odd one for sure, but  _ too  _ odd for Graves. He’s a near polar opposite of his older brother, Theseus. Tina seems especially skittish when Graves mentions the elder Scamander though, but he remembers Tina has always been nervous. He also remembers the time when she asked when Graves would adopt Credence. He’d grimaced and given her a glare that had her running.

Graves trusts Theseus Scamander. With his life, even. They’ve shared a bed, they’ve shed blood together, they’ve gone through thick and thin in the Great War. Theseus is a charming man, he knows that first hand. He’s similarly fallen for that handsome face and the easy charm, and the elder Scamander is good with people unlike Graves.

He’s seen Credence blush easily around the man, and the looks they’ve shared… Well, it’s made Graves insecure. The Director himself can’t explain his feelings or actions. He likes the Barebone boy, glad to have met him, and is grateful the boy is kind enough to have given him a second chance even after the dark wizard had taken his face. Graves can’t thank the boy enough for finding him, leading to his rescue. He owes the boy so much more than just his life.

The past year they’ve lived together had been nice. Credence took to his apartment easily and even began cooking for him, and soon Graves had become used to coming home to a home cooked meal and a soft smile. He’d taught Credence magic and helped the boy grow comfortable himself. It had been an ordeal for both of them, overcoming what the dark wizard had done to their lives, and healing from it.

The Director himself hadn’t been unaffected. He’s grown insecure of himself, unsure of his strength and competence, but having Credence around had helped him. To see the boy trying so hard to overcome all the adversities and the abuse he’s gone through only strengthened his resolve. It was why he decided to took the boy in the first place. He’s watched as the boy learned magic, wandless and natural; standing straighter and no longer hunched, his hair grown out of its terrible bowl cut. Credence had grown beautiful under his tutelage, which Graves is proud of, but he wishes to do more for the boy, bring him out of his shell and make him happy for all that he’s done for Graves whether the young man is aware of it or not.

So Graves is a little conscious of how he’s terrible at doing just that for the young Barebone.

Admittedly, he’s quite jealous of the Goldstein sisters’ abilities in bringing out Credence’s smile, especially Queenie. The blonde Goldstein has the charm of an angel and the touch of a mother, so it’s no wonder Credence opens up to her easily. The younger Scamander, and Tina’s boyfriend, while awkward, is as kind and gentle, and Graves has seen how Credence speaks to him as animatedly about magical creatures.

And when Theseus came to New York…

Graves was yelling internally as he greets his old friend and former lover, and trying not to fidget as Credence and Theseus met. Surely, Credence, young and talented and attractive wizard would look to others. Granted, the boy doesn’t like to leave his apartment much without him or the Goldstein sisters, but Graves had liked that the young man was comfortable with him. He wouldn’t know what to do if Credence were to go on far too freely and wild, seeking pleasures from strangers.

Graves always keeps a close eye on the boy, secretly glad and revels in the fact that Credence is most comfortable with him, physically at least, even if he opens up more to the others. Graves  _ has  _ considered getting closer to Credence, but should he? Perhaps the Director just hates losing, or maybe he’s become much more possessive of the young man than he really have any right to. While he loathes to admit it, he does sulk a bit whenever Credence chooses to seek out Newt Scamander’s or the Goldsteins’ company instead.

But Theseus? Theseus is charming, handsome, friendly, the total opposite of Graves. Graves is unfriendly, too serious and too aloof, and while he’s often described as attractive, after the ordeal with the dark wizard, it had left him large, ugly scars across his face. Surely Credence wouldn’t want  _ him _ .

Of course, he keeps all his thoughts to himself, but that doesn’t stop him for frowning disapprovingly at those who try to hit on the young man. He can’t help himself with his expressions, never really the type to keep his opinions fully to his own head.

He’s tried to keep Theseus away from Credence, he really hopes the boy won’t get too attached to the older Scamander. Graves is already worried enough about the younger brother, but at least it’s for sure that the magizoologist is with Tina and has no other interests aside from his magical creatures. Theseus, of course, manages to talk his way into one of their dinners and Graves had watched nervously as the two of them spoke, Credence meeting Theseus’ eyes surely and determinedly, answering his questions steadily.

Graves is proud of the young man for growing out of his apprehensiveness and his social anxiety, but he can’t read what Theseus is thinking, smiling at the boy like that.

Theseus, who’s been dogging him ever since he set foot in New York. He’s asked after him, careful and sensitive about the issue with Graves’ disappearance. Theseus had held his hand and with a teary smile, told him how he’s glad Graves is alive, that he wishes he was the one to have found Graves and saved him instead. Graves had thanked Theseus, smiled and hugged the man. He’d missed the times they spent together, but after they’ve parted ways and chased their own personal lives, they were no longer connected, and Graves no longer feels the attraction, just respect and deep care and concern for someone he treasures as a good friend, a family even.

To lighten the mood he’d spilled his thoughts of Credence to Theseus. Credence, the boy who survived. The boy who went through so much, and still held strongly. The boy who found him and shone light in his dreary life and brought him back together.

Had it been a mistake for Graves to keep prattling on about the young man he had fallen for? Did all his praises and compliments of the young Obscurial led to Theseus having a grand picture of Credence, leading to his interest, with his questions and strange looks directed at the young man whenever the two met?

Does Theseus…  _ like _ Credence?

Both Theseus and Credence are unfairly attractive after all… it’s no surprise if they found each other just as intriguing. He didn’t like that the young man has been more submissive and quiet the past weeks that Theseus has been around too. It had him worried, that the only light in his dark days might leave him for someone better, though at the same time he thinks the boy deserves so much more than a broken, barely-hanging-on Magical Security Director.

But Graves has always hated going down without a fight. He can’t give up so easily. He would have died if he didn’t keep himself alive, and hung on until Credence found him. Maybe he should do something about it, about his feelings for the young man. He should, he tells himself.  _ Step up _ . He  _ is _ the Director of Magical Security and the Head Auror. He shouldn’t be afraid of this.

Graves tells himself that he should seal the deal, as Tina’s said, before it’s too late.

 

* * *

 

 

**+1: Theseus**

It’s been many years since he last saw Percy. The last they truly met was right before they both parted ways, done with their duties in the Great War and had promised to keep in touch. They did, for some time, sending letters to each other, even occasionally meeting up when they had time, but as time went on, they were both too occupied with their own lives and work.

Theseus had found himself missing the man more often than not. Percy had always been the more serious one, putting work and duty before himself, and so it wasn’t surprising when they communicated less often until the letters and visits from owls came to a stop. He remembers receiving news that Percival Graves became the Director of Magical Security, and that was many years ago.

But it didn’t stop the small burning heat in his chest when he heard from his baby brother, little Newton, about Percival Graves. The news of the man’s unfortunate abduction by the dark wizard had struck him with worry. He’d immediately sent a letter to the Director, and he only received a short note of thanks and a very standard response of  _ I’m fine _ . It disappointed Theseus of course, but he knew it must have been hard for the prideful man.

So when Newt told him of the Director’s new ward, Credence Barebone, once thought as a muggle ( _no-maj_ , the Yankees call them) and now known as the longest living  _ Obscurial _ , Theseus was upset. Why didn’t Percy tell him about the boy? No mention of anything like that? He insisted on coming with Newt to return to New York City to see for himself. Of course, he was curious about Newt’s new gal, too.

“Thes, it’s good to see you,” Percy greets him with a soft smile that Theseus remembers and admires, the same one he’s seen in the bed they’ve shared. He still has the same hairstyle, the same handsome face, and the same strong, bushy brow. The only differences are the increased amount of silver in his hair, and the scar across his lip. His eyes turn to the young man behind Percival, a pale, pretty thing, skinny and delicate with dark hair and anxious eyes. Theseus feels a flash of envy. 

“You must be Credence,” Theseus says, putting on his most charming smile. The boy responds with a tentative greeting, nervous and awkward, and Theseus, despite himself, feels protective of him, like he would for Newt. He takes the young man’s hand and grips it firmly in a handshake. He wonders if it’s the same feeling that Percival has for this boy. Maybe it’s not like that. Maybe the boy will be his adopted son.  “I’ve heard so much about you.”

Theseus tries to be optimistic. He brings Percy away to catch up, leaving the young man alone with his brother. Percy goes along with him at least, and they talk, catching up over lost time and aof work and carefully avoiding the topic of a certain dark wizard.

But Theseus immediately notices the change: Percival constantly talks about the Barebone boy.

_ Credence this. Credence that. _

He marvels over the boy’s innate talent for magic. He sounds awed at how persistent and stubborn the boy can be. He praises the boy’s kindness and understanding despite the abuse that Theseus has heard about from his younger brother. And Theseus feels anxious as he watches the stern dark eyes softening as Percival talks about how miraculous Credence is for surviving so long, for being the longest-living Obscurial, and overcoming his adversities.

“And you took him in, just like that?” Theseus asks, trying to sound casual about it.

“Yes. The boy needed a teacher. No one was fit to teach him. They all fear him, when he’s just a young man,” Percival grumbles.

“He did almost destroy the city,” the elder Scamander points out.

“Only because that bastard provoked him!” Percival argues, and it ends up like that every time. The Director would defend the young man and praise him, looking absolutely smitten and sure of his belief in the young man. Theseus continues asking questions, interested, yes, but he knows the man’s answers are biased. He’s different from the Percival Graves Theseus had met years ago.

He was prideful and strong, and was like a wall, not swayed by emotions whatsoever. He was rather aloof at times, but warm towards people he trusted, like Theseus. But this Percival - it’s like the ice around him has melted, and now it’s all fire and passion and fierce protectiveness. He’s different, but it’s not a bad type, just… not what Theseus had ever expected. He finds himself wishing to be in the receiving end of all that emotion.

Theseus tries to distract him with drinks. The man’s good at keeping his word, and allows Theseus to drag him to speakeasies and drink them both stupid. 

Instead, he’s rewarded with Graves waxing poetic about the Barebone boy. He’s slurring about how  _ pretty _ the boy looks, the soft eyes, pale skin, dark hair, yadda yadda.

“He is a pretty young thing, isn’t he,” Theseus admits, managing to keep the bitterness out of his voice, but he isn’t  _ blind _ . Credence Barebone has that delicate look, almost waifish and feminine even. He looks a little beaten up, but is recovering. Newt has commented how much better the lad looks.

“Don’t… don’t get any ideas about him,” Graves mutters, slurring in his words.  _ What ideas? _ Theseus sighs. He’s reminded of the last time they did this often, drinking their nights in the trenches away, fighting for their lives among the muggles, by their man-made weapons and guns that were as effective as any Unforgivable Curse. 

The nights where their hearts were still pumping, the adrenaline still high within their blood, only finding comfort from each other. And yet now…

“I have to go back,” Graves clears his throat and rubs at his eyes. “Credence will be up waiting again.”

“He’s not your wife,” Theseus mutters; he hadn’t intended to let that out, but Graves hears it.

“No… not he’s not…” the man says, with that longing in his voice that Theseus’ chest aches from just listening to it.

He’s not going to go without a fight of course. An Obscurus is dangerous, even if his baby brother says the boy is fine, and Percy is biased, too smitten with the young man to see the real danger. He’d have to sort the lad out.

Theseus is an accomplished Auror and a decorated War Hero. He can handle an Obscurial, longest-living or not.

So he manages to slip into one of their dinners. Percival had been extremely reluctant, resisting every time Theseus mentions about meeting Credence but he’d smooth-talked his way and worn the man down. He  _ has  _ to know more about his young ward, the mysterious surviving Obscurial.

When he asks the boy about his magic, Credence sounds a little uncertain, not confident at all. It's a bad first impression, so Theseus stores that answer away. So when he asks the young man about his Obscurus, he doesn't miss the warning from Percival beside him, but he's also pleasantly surprised by the way the Barebone lad is holding his gaze, staring back at him with conviction. It's the first time since they met that he's gotten a good, strong answer from him. 

Over dinner, Theseus continues to ask many questions of the young Barebone lad, assessing every answer and body language, even when he's getting hard looks from Percy. The boy is nervous, jittery, but he senses the immense power, a shadow of it from the answer earlier. There’s a strength in him that keeps the young man composed and answers his questions without stuttering despite his lack of social skills. It’s almost intimidating. Theseus can tell the boy  _ is _ talented as Percy and Newt have said. And, much to Theseus’ annoyance, he’s good at cooking too.

And he cooked it without magic. Theseus is reluctantly impressed.

“So, Credence,” Theseus begins, as he sets the cutlery down, belly and taste buds satisfied for the night. “Any young witch caught your eye?” 

It's a low blow, Theseus knows, but he's seen how the boy has looked at Percival as well. He's trying not to be affected by it, but it's hard, not when he's still attached to Percival himself.

“Thes, leave the boy alone,” he hears Percy warn him again, sounding annoyed.

“No, I want to know,” Theseus insists with a tight smile. “A young, strapping and talented wizard like him is sure to get attention from both witch  _ and  _ wizard.”

Credence blushes at his compliments; the boy is pale enough that such reactions are obvious, and Theseus knows he’s not used to people since he’s familiar enough with it with his experience in his own younger brother's social awkwardness. But Percival is glaring at him now as if he’s done something wrong. “Thes.”

“If you didn’t lock him up in the house, he would be getting all the attention,” Theseus continues, shrugging nonchalantly. “Wouldn’t you like that, Credence?”

“I-I don’t think so, sir,” Credence stammers, sounding embarrassed and throwing glances at Percival who is looking more and more agitated.

“Aw, come on, lad. We can have some fun,” Theseus presses, leaning forward. “Not good for someone so young to stay cooped up.”

“ _ Theseus _ ,” Percival growls, and it startles both he and the Barebone boy. “If you want to ‘have some fun’ you don’t have to bother the boy.” Credence looks put out by what Percival says and the man’s frowning. The whole place is just filled with tension and Theseus isn’t sure whose neck he wants to wring.

“Just a courtesy to invite the lad out,” Theseus huffs petulantly, but he has enough manners to give an apologetic look to Credence.

“Thank you, sir,” he hears the boy mumble. Percival is not-so-subtly icier to him for the rest of the evening.

He goes home that night (or rather, to the hotel where they’re currently staying) complaining bitterly to his younger brother who pats him on the back and offers him water while Theseus cries over a bottle of muggle alcohol and unrequited love. Not naming any names, of course, but his baby brother is always so supportive and understanding.

“Maybe you should let go, Thes,” he thinks he remembers Newt saying while he was barely conscious. “Maybe it’s not meant to be.” All Theseus can recall is him responding to Newt with a sniffling grunt and falling asleep clutching his bottle. It’s not the first time he’s done that since coming to America.

A couple days before the Scamanders would leave New York, Theseus had decided to invite Credence out. Alone, just the two of them. Theseus wanted to sort things out.

Of course, the young man didn’t agree immediately and Theseus didn’t fail to notice the aghast look on Percy’s face before dropping into one of relief upon Credence’s rejection. Newt, who was there with them, had given him a very confused and a  _ I hope you know what you're doing _ look.

“I just wanted to get to know Credence a bit better,” Theseus says nonchalantly. Credence had ducked his head and held his hands tightly, but Theseus can’t see his expression. Graves slides his hand over the younger man’s shoulder and Credence visibly relaxes. The man mutters something in his ear and Credence shakes his head.

“I…  don’t mind,” Credence replies after a moment with a tentative smile. “I should get to know you better too, Mr. Theseus.” He sees Graves’ grip on Credence’s shoulder tighten just a tad.

“It’s Thes, Credence,” Theseus reminds the boy gently, and Graves pulls his hand away with a broken look Theseus isn’t sure about.

So the day before they’d leave, Newt brings Credence out and leaves him with Theseus. He’s not sure why his younger brother had been giving him disapproving looks since he asked the young man out. He’s had enough of that from Percy, who’s been giving him a cold shoulder too. It’s not like he’s trying to  _ steal _ Credence away.

They start with small talk, about lunch, what Credence likes to do, his studies and Credence keeps up with the conversation. He doesn’t sound like the fearful, damaged young man Theseus has read up on him. He’s whole and healthy and intelligent, and while he hates meeting people’s eyes as they talk, Credence comes off as smart and skilled. Theseus envies the young man’s youth and looks and charm, but at the same time he sympathises and admires the boy too for being who he is despite what he’s been through.

He understands how Percival could fall for him, but it still doesn’t lessen the hurt.

They have no particular destination, just a bit of a walk together and Theseus had wanted to talk with the young man over some food. And by the end of the day, they’re walking home and the topic of a certain Magical Security Director that’s been hanging over them eventually comes. This is where Theseus decides he’ll lay it out for the boy.

“Is it true that you and Mr. Graves were…” Credence asks, his question trailing off, but Theseus knows what he’s asking.

“Yes, did Newt tell you that?”

“No, I just, well, I heard things,” Credence shrugs. He lowers his head, looking a little disappointed. “Why did you two… part ways?”

“Our lives, our jobs,” Theseus says, feeling himself frown as the regret sinks in. “We were just too busy, and to be honest, I didn’t think we’d get anything out of it…” Theseus shrugs as well, ending his sentence. Credence seems to understand him anyway. They’re close to Percy’s apartment building.

“But, you love him?” Credence asks again. His voice is a little shaky but Theseus doesn’t mention it. He notes that Credence didn’t ask him if he  _ loved  _ Percy, but if he still does, the word  _ still _ gone unspoken. Theseus smiles but not unkindly to the younger man.

“I do,” Theseus answers. Credence gives him an odd look, a mix of something sad and acceptance. “That’s why I wanted to talk to you, just the two of us.” He can’t help but add a stiff tone laced with some bitterness.

His change in tone makes the young man stand up straighter with alarm. They’re practically at the foot of Percy’s building, just at the side, already under a disillusionment charm. Theseus doesn’t even let the boy speak. He crowds closer to Credence, cornering him to the wall and the young man makes a surprised sound much like a yelp.

“ _ You _ better keep watch of your Obscurus,” Theseus hisses, pulling on his Auror mode, hands gripping Credence by the lapels of his coat. His grip is firm but not hurtful, he’s not cruel enough to do that to Credence having known what the young man’s been through. As an established Auror of skill and a celebrated war hero, Theseus is capable of conjuring a very threatening image. He knows Credence means no harm, but he  _ is _ an Obscurial, and the most powerful known one at that. The young man may think he has control, but it can take a single slip for things to go wrong. 

He can’t take that chance, and while he’s confident and trusts Percy to be able to take care of himself, who’s to know what happened with Grindelwald will happen again? And while Credence was supposed to be a tool for the dark wizard, he was too powerful to be used, ending up going berserk and had nearly destroyed the city with his power. He would have crushed Percy easily.

“I’m sorry, I won’t get in the way! I’ll move out!” Credence says quickly, and while Theseus likes that his threat was effective, the words didn’t match.

“What in Merlin’s beard are you talking about?”

“I won’t get in the way between you two, I’ll get a job and let you two be alone!” Credence says, his voice watery as his eyes. Theseus doesn’t get to question what the young man is on about because he’s thrown onto his back by a stupefying charm out of nowhere.

“ _ Theseus! _ ”

It’s Percy. Or Percival Graves the Director of Magical Security. He’s  _ furious  _ and well, Theseus hadn’t expected to be  _ attacked _ out of nowhere. Theseus is immediately on his feet but has to stop himself from withdrawing his own wand out of reflex. He gets dragged by the coat by Percival who looks absolutely livid.

“Mr. Graves!” Credence tries but the lad looks spooked. Theseus holds his hands up, though he is capable of doing some wandless defensive magic.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Theseus,” Percival snarls.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Perce, could you please let go of me so we can have a civil conversation without someone calling your Aurors on you?” Theseus suggests calmly.

Credence pulls Percival away and Theseus sighs. He had not expected things to go to shite like this, but thank goodness no wizard or muggle had seen them.

“You were threatening Credence,” Percival states surely, his hand still gripping his ebony wand, still standing in front of the Obscurial protectively.

“I wasn’t,  _ really _ ,” Theseus mutters crossed, even though he did sort of.

“It’s okay, Mr. Graves. I didn’t mean to make Thes angry,” Credence interrupts, and both of them are looking at him confused.

“What are you talking about?” the older men ask in unison, then look at each other. Credence looks just as puzzled.

“I’ll get out of your way, I’ll leave soon, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

“What?!”

“What the hell did you say to him, Thes!”

“I just told him to be careful of his magic!”

“But aren’t you two going to get together and share Mr. Graves’ apartment?” Credence asks nervously. That shuts Theseus up, startled by how much he wants that to happen, though he knows that it wouldn’t. Instead, he watches Percival look to Credence, then to Theseus with a strange face that borders on apologetic.

“We’re not together, Credence,” Percy tells the boy the words Theseus hadn’t prepared himself enough to hear. It’s the truth, but that doesn’t mean Theseus likes it. He hadn’t acknowledged it, having put it aside for so long.

Credence looks to Theseus unsurely. He clearly remembers what he’d said earlier, that he still loves the man.

“But… but if you two want to…” This time it’s Percival who’s looking at the two of them with an uncharacteristic lack of confidence.

“Perce, Percival,” Theseus sighs, realizing what a mess of grown men they are. “I know you’re in love with Credence. I wouldn’t do that to you.” He gives a sympathetic smile when he sees Percy flinch and stare at him with a betrayed look.

“What?” Credence lets out a near whimper when he hears that from Theseus, his eyes wide and looking like he’s been told the most atrocious lie.

“Credence, I’m sorry - Theseus is just -”

“Is he lying, Mr. Graves?” Credence asks with a dangerously quiet voice. It’s almost heartbreaking to hear. Percival turns to glare at Theseus but ultimately looks to Credence and shakes his head. And Credence starts  _ crying _ . And he knows those aren’t tears of sorrow.

Oh, wow. Time for Theseus to leave them alone. He’s done his part. He backs off almost immediately, and the last he sees is Percy immediately pulling Credence to a hug and consoling the young man. It’s sweet, it’s heart melting and they deserve each other, Theseus forces himself to think. He ignores the burn in his chest and Disapparates back to his hotel.

Newt is there when he Apparates into the room, but says nothing other than giving his older brother a concerned look. His brother is sensitive that way and he loves and appreciate his baby brother for that. He summons another bottle of muggle gin as he escapes into his room and sleeps the rest of his night away, hoping his dreams won’t come in the shape of heavy brows, thin lips and grey hair.

The next morning comes and it’s a good thing they’ve packed their stuff the day before. Theseus wakes with a hangover and Newt is kind enough to give him a potion for it.

They head for the muggle harbour. His younger brother seems to prefer said mode of transportation over portkeys, but Theseus is having second thoughts about it with some of the hangover still lingering in his system. He’s also not looking forward to the sending off, where Percy and Credence will be there, along with the Goldstein sisters.

When they’re there, Theseus is exhausted but he puts on his most charming smile.

Percy spots him first and his face is stiff and he doesn’t seem to know what expression to make. Theseus keeps his smile up, and his eyes flit to Credence who’s standing close to him. Closer than before. He wonders if they’re even trying to hide that they’re holding hands. Theseus feels his heart drop just a little. This is a good thing, Theseus reminds himself. The young man looks better and friendlier at least. He smiles gratefully at Theseus and acknowledges him with a nod.

Newt parts from Theseus to have some private time with Tina. Queenie, the younger sister is looking at the rest of them anticipatingly, biting her lip. She’s a Legilimens, Newt’s told him, and Theseus is a skilled Occlumens, but it seems like she doesn’t need her special skill to tell what’s up. Realizing she’s been caught staring, Queenie mutters a quick apology and makes herself scarce.

Credence is the one who approaches him first. He mutters a quick thank you and Theseus receives the briefest but fullest hug. He sees the wince in Percy’s face and almost snorts in his attempt to hold back his laugh. The Barebone boy pulls away and joins Queenie, leaving Theseus with Percy and the older Scamander almost wishes the young man was less considerate.

“Thank you, Thes,” is the first thing Percy says to him and he’s smiling. “You… helped me out a lot there. Last night.”

Theseus smiles, but it’s the real thing this time. “Anything for you, Percy.” Percival Graves gives him a grin and pulls him to a hug, and Theseus takes that, indulging in it.

“I’m sorry for attacking you… I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“You never were, Percy.”

“ _ Thes _ ,” Percy groans and Theseus laughs.

He loves Percival Graves and would still be in love with him for a long time, he’s sure, but he’s happy the man’s found his real happiness. 

Theseus wonders if he’ll find his own.

 


End file.
